


Fun with bots

by ponymom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponymom/pseuds/ponymom
Summary: Liam is the evil genius behind a bot in the group chat that drives Niall to his wits end.





	Fun with bots

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "eminent". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/eminent), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> This was inspired by several...arguments between a real life bot on a real life group chat and a real life person on said group chat.
> 
> Many thanks to @Beccasafan, @realitybetterthanfiction and all the others for provide fodder for this.

Group chats. They are a great way to chat about all kinds of things with all kinds of people who have similar interests. They are also a great way to… stir things up.

All of the group are in uni, like sports of all sorts and love to play video games. Some knew each other before the chat started; some got invited in.

Liam is in his final year of study in IT. There isn’t a computer he can’t fix or a game he can’t mod, which is one of the main reasons that he was adopted into the group, with EVERYONE being fierce FIFA competitors. Liam got invited into the chat by Niall, through a discussion about computers in race cars on Twitter. Niall is in his final year in design, as in designing race cars, which is his dearest love next to golf and football. Niall has been friends with Louis since they met at a football camp when they were kids. Louis still has a year to go in his management degree. He wants to be in the music business as a talent manager. Louis’ boyfriend is Harry, who is a first year in literature and the youngest. There are a few others in the group;all students in various fields at several universities. 

It all started one day when Liam announced that he had programmed a bot in the group chat, one that would respond when key words were used. What he decided to use as prompts for the bot had to do with Louis and Harry, the couple in the group. Niall, self appointed birther of Larry, as the couple became known as, had frustrated himself for a good while trying to figure out all the prompts, much to the amusement of the others in the chat. After that rocky start, things went along well with the bot showing up on occasion to insert a particular piece of Larry wisdom when a prompt was used. But, there are consequences of knowing too much about your friends romantic lives.

“What happened in Wellington?” Niall posts, daring the Larry bot to respond.

“It just kind of happened, @Niallthemostawesome” is the response that comes back.

“YESSSSSSSS. YES. YES. YES”, Niall jubilantly chants.

Louis stares at the drama unfolding in the chat. He can virtually hear Niall cackling via the internet. “Why is our love life the source for so much…..stuff? Niall thinks he gave birth to us, Liam is using things that we have said for this, this bot thing. And Niall is losing his fucking mind over it. Why?” 

Harry takes a peek over Louis shoulder at the ranting being scrolled across Louis’ laptop. “What’s Niall issue now?”

“Don’t know, not sure if Niall knows either.” Louis says.

“What DID happen in Wellington? You guys were more than a little vague about what all went on during that trip.” Niall inquires through the chat.  
“It just kind of happened, @Niallthemostawesome” comes the response from the Larry bot.

“I wasn’t talking to you, Larry, I was talking to Louis” snaps Niall.

“Always in my heart” is the post from Larry bot.

“Seriously, what did happen?” Niall really wants to know.

“What happens in Wellington, stays in Wellington. Isn’t that the saying?” Louis states.

“That’s Las Vegas, not Wellington. Besides, you two are NEVER shy. Everyone thinks you do stuff at parties on purpose” 

“@Niallthemostawesokme genuinely thinks” is the response from the Larry bot.

“SHUT UP LARRY. FIRST YOU HARASS ME ABOUT WELLINGTON, NOW HERE?!” Niall is getting worked up now.

“It just kind of happened, @Niallthemostawesome” is the next post from the Larry bot.

“YOU STUPID BOT. GO DECODE YOURSELF” 

Liam posts a gif of a giraffe eating popcorn.

“I don’t think that the Larry bot appreciates you yelling at it” Louis posts.

“I AM NOT YELLING. I am stating what I think.” Louis can hear Niall pouting through the internet.

“@Niallthemostawesome genuinely thinks”. The Larry bot is clearly stirring the pot.

“Look, I just want to know what happened in Wellington. It's important” Niall is pleading now.

“Not that important” posts Larry bot.

“YES THAT IMPORTANT” Niall is on a roll.

“I am imagining Niall shouting randomly at his mobile” Louis is all about egging Niall on.

“This isn’t an argument that someone needs to win, heh” inserts the sage wisdom of Liam, the creator of the Larry bot.

“It’s not about winning and losing, but we won” posts the Larry bot.

“Larry bot, no one was talking to you” Niall is getting snarky now.

“No, Jimmy protested!” posts the Larry bot.

“Why are you bringing up that stupid book? I want to know about Wellington! Just respect me, Larry”

“I mutual respect you, @Niallthemostawesome” posts the Larry bot.

“NO YOU DON’T YOU DAMN LIAR” 

“Larry loves you, the REAL Larry does at least” Louis is trying to reassure Niall.

“One day, when I am an eminent personna, you guys will miss me. I will be important. Just watch” Niall rants on.

“Not that important” Larry bot posts the last word.

“Can someone check on Niall? I think the bot slayed him.” Louis says.

Liam posts more popcorn.


End file.
